Under the Hanging Tree
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: "Tunggulah aku di bawah pohon yang menggantung di taman" "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun" YooSu, MinSu. Death chara.


Disclaimer : God

A/N : This is sad story, unlike my previous stories. I hope there is no typo. If there is, I'm sorry. All in Changmin's POV.

Under the Hanging Tree

Junsu dan Yoochun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka adalah kekasih yang sangat serasi menurut beberapa orang. Sayangnya mereka sama-sama lelaki, sehingga orang tua Yoochun tidak merestuinya jadi mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik. Tiffany Hwang, dia adalah perempuan yang sangat mencintai Yoochun, ia terus mengejar Yoochun tanpa tahu malu. Entah bagaimana, Tiffany akhirnya mengetahui Yoochun berpacaran dengan Junsu. Merasa mendapat kesempatan, ia pun mengadu kepada orang tua Yoochun. Orang tua Yoochun marah besar. Mereka pun hendak mengirim Yoochun ke Amerika. Yoochun tidak mau berpisah dengan Junsu, maka dari itu Yoochun meminta Junsu untuk menunggu di taman, di bawah pohon yang menggantung, saat tengah malam, agar kemudian mereka dapat kabur bersama-sama. Sekali lagi, Tiffany mengetahui siasat Yoochun. Orang Tua Yoochun pun mengejar Yoochun. Mengetahui hal itu, Yoochun langsung tancap gas. Yoochun menengok spion, panik karena mobil orang tuanya mendekat, konsentrasi Yoochun pun buyar. Yoochun lupa melihat ke jalan, ia terus memperhatikan mobil orang tuanya hingga akhirnya dia mengalamikecelakaan dan meninggal.

10 Desember 2010

To : Park Yoochun

Chunnie, aku sudah sampai. 11.57

Chunnie, kamu di mana? 12.25

Chunnie, di sini gelap. Aku sedikit takut. Hehe… 12.49

Chunnie, aku masih menunggumu. 01.55

"Junsu."

"Yoo—Changmin? Apa yang kamu lakukan di taman tengah malam begini?" Tanya Junsu padaku.

'Yoochun mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan menemuimu. Orang tua Yoochun mengantar Yoochun ke rumah sakit namun waktunya tidak cukup. Yoochun meninggal. Orang tua Yoochun membaca smsmu sehingga mereka tidak memberi tahumu bahwa Yoochun meninggal. Mereka beranggapan bahwa ini salahmu.' Itu yang hendak kukatakan, tapi pada akhirnya aku terdiam. Melihatnya yang pucat karena kedinginana dan mata yang berair karena mengantuk membuatku tak tega untuk menyampaikan berita duka ini.

"Changmin?"

"Ah Iya?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? Jangan melamun malam-malam begini. Aku nggak mau ngurus kalo kamu kenapa-napa. Kkkk"

"Hehe…" aku hanya dapat tertawa canggung lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini? Seharusnya Yoochun yang ke sini, dan ini sudah lewat dua jam. Uh jangan-jangan anak itu ketiduran" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku… Yoochun…" Junsu menatapku penasaran, akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu Changmin!" serunya menatapku marah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, untuk apa aku bercanda? Kalau tidak percaya telepon Yoochun. Pasti tidak akan diangkat karena sekarang yang memegang hp Yoochun orang tua Yoochun." Junsu pun menelepon Yoochun, berulang kali, telepon Junsu tetap tidak diangkat. Junsu mulai meneteskan air mata.

"P-Pasti ini hanya karena dia sedang menyetir jadi dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya… pasti… hiks…" tangis Junsu pun pecah. Tak kuasa melihatnya, aku pun memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Keesokan harinya, pukul 12 malam aku mendapat kabar dari Jaejoong, kakaknya, bahwa Junsu menghilang. Aku pun segera mencari Junsu, dan aku menemukan ia duduk di bawah pohon yang menggantung, di taman.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo kita pulang."

"Menunggu Yoochun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yoochun? Yoochun tidak akan datang, ia sudah—" senyumnya memudar.

"Dia akan datang! Dia pasti datang!" ia berteriak histeris.

"Junsu. Jangan gila, dia tak akan datang!"

"Dia akan da—"

"Yoochun sudah MATI! MATI!" seruku tak sabar, yang segera kusesali karena aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata lagi. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menatapku bengis, lalu berkata:

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi, aku membencimu." Ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Junsu menunggu Yoochun lagi di bawah pohon yang menggantung itu. Setiap hari ia menunggu Yoochun hingga ketiduran. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ketika ia sudah tertidur, aku menyelimutinya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, 15 Desember. Ketika ia sudah tertidur lagi, aku menaruh hadiahku disampingnya, tak lupa menyelimutinya. Saat ia bangun, ia nampak gembira. Ia pasti mengira kado itu dari Yoochun karena aku tak menulis namaku di sana.

From : Junsu

Changmin! Yoochun memberiku hadiah! Sweater merah, bagus sekali. Pasti ia tak ingin aku kedinginan saat menunggunya. Lihat kan? Dia datang.

P.S. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu

16 Desember 2013

Hari berikutnya Junsu sudah tidak menunggu Yoochun lagi, tapi setiap tanggal 15, Junsu menunggu Yoochun lagi. Aku pun selalu memperhatikan Junsu dari jauh seperti biasa. Menyelimutinya dan memberinya hadiah. Ketika ia mengigau berbicara dengan Yoochun, aku menjawab seolah-olah aku ini Yoochun. Sakit memang berpura-pura menjadi kekasih orang yang kamu cintai, tapi apa mau dikata, aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih. Ya, aku mencintai Junsu.

From : Junsu

Changmin, kita perlu bicara. Aku menunggumu di tempat aku biasa menunggu Yoochun.

Tak mau membuatnya menunggu lama, aku segera beranjak menuju taman.

"Junsu ada a— ukh" Junsu memukulku. "Apa yang—"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menyelimutiku dan memberiku kado kan? Saat aku bermimpi berbicara, memeluk, dan mencium Yoochun yang terasa sangat nyata itu aku tengah berbicara, memeluk dan menciummu kan? Tega sekali kau? Membuat seolah-olah Yoochun masih… masih… hiks…"

"…"

"Semalam aku bertemu Yoochun. Aku sungguh-sungguh bertemu dengannya dan ini bukan mimpi."

.

.

.

"Yoochun, hai! Kau datang juga." Junsu hendak memeluk Yoochun, tetapi Yoochun menghindar.

"Junsu, sadarlah. Aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini."

"Jangan bicara begitu!" seru Junsu memeluk Yoochun namun hanya kehampaan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memelukku."

"Bisa, tahun lalu aku bisa memelukmu!"

"Bukan aku yang kau peluk tahun lalu. Kita sudah berbeda. Kembalilah menjadi Junsu yang bahagia, cerewet, imut, dan menggemaskan." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Kau ini niat memuji nggak sih?"

"Hahaha! Maafkan aku." Yoochun tersenyum lagi. "Waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus segera kembali."

"Jangan. Tetaplah di sini."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku juga tak ingin kau memberikan hatimu pada orang lain. Namun aku tak bisa egois. Kau harus menutup hatimu untukku. Menerima bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamamu lagi dan membuka pintu hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!" seru Junsu berlinang air mata.

"Changmin. Dia mencintaimu sejak dulu. Dia menyelimutimu saat kau kedinginan, dia memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, dia yang berbicara padamu saat kau mengigau tentangku. Sejak aku meninggal dia selalu menemanimu menungguku dari jauh."

"Apa? Changmin? Tapi kenapa? Apa dia juga ada di sini sekarang?"

"Dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Tanyakan sendiri padanya kenapa. Nah aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak! Tunggu Yoochun!" Junsu mengejar Yoochun, namun Yoochun menghilang begitu saja. Junsu kembali ke tempat duduk dan menemukan kalung yang ia berikan pada Yoochun saat anniversary mereka.

.

.

.

Junsu menunjukkan kalung yang dulu ia berikan saat anniversary mereka.

"Kalung itu… Kau bertemu dengan…"

"Ya." Yoochun tak pernah melepaskan kalung itu, bahkan saat pemakaman, kalung itu tak bisa dilepaskan dari lehernya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tak tega melihatmu bersedih."

"Jika kau tak tega sadarkan aku segera! Jangan membuatku berharap! Mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Maafkan aku."

"…"

"…"

"Ya maafkan aku juga karena aku memukulmu dan memarahimu tadi. Aku terbawa emosi."

"Iya, tidak masalah."

"Changmin…"

"Ya?"

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu." Aku membelalakkan mataku, ini sungguhan? Junsu tersenyum dan menjewer telingamu. "Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh."

"Hey! Itu sakit! Tega sekali. Dan yang bodoh itu kau, bukan aku."

"Kau itu bodoh! Membiarkan dirimu disakiti demi orang yang kau cintai."

"Well, kalau soal itu…"

"Dan aku lebih bodoh lagi karena menunggu orang yang sudah lama pergi sementara ada orang pintar yang rela menjadi orang bodoh karena mencintaiku." Junsu tersenyum lalu menggamit tanganku. Aku pun hanya dapat tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Ya, akan kupastikan Junsu mencintaiku dan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi.

The End

.

.

.

A/N : Yey! Happy birthday Junsu oppa! Finally bisa bikin fanfic. Oh ya maaf ya kali ini Minsu-nya gloomy. Ini fanfic gloomy pertamaku! Yey! Semoga feelnya dapet ya. Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan membaca. Maaf kalau terkesan buru-buru, aku membuatnya di tengah UAS yang melanda /alay. Jadi bila berkenan, review please. Jaa ne!


End file.
